The Odd Couple
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What if Superboy wasn't Cadmus first attempt at cloning a league member? And what if the clone gets DNA not from just one hero but two? This is the story of Naruto, Diana, and their daughter as they balance their personal and professional lives.
1. Child of an Unlikely Couple

The Odd Couple

0

Naruto x Wonderwoman

Oc x?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Author's Note

000

I was inspired by Jessesgirl1549 following footsteps which is a Superboy, Superman, Wonderwoman family dynamic. It's a pretty damn good story and since I'm already doing another story where Wonderwoman will be apart of the pairing (The Dark Heroes) I wanted to explore a Naruto x Wonderwoman relationship freely without rushing things and figured this would be a fun what if considering I'm already doing a future children sort of fanfic. Anyway all my stories are usually connected by cameos, callbacks to other stories, or being apart of the series. This will definitely have some shout outs and call back to Dark Heroes and vice versa and will allude to Children of Prophecy and Shinobi of the League. This is a result of many of my fics being offshoot f the main series so if you really want to understand everything in my fics you literally have to read and maybe reread again every fic I've ever written to catch all the little jokes. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story.

00000

Story Start

00000

Naruto had sped across the landscape as the wind fluttered through his air. It was the early mornings like this, the warm rays of the sun against his skin that made the mornings of Millennium city so fresh to wake up to. He darted across expanse of desert with ease as he put maximized effort, but minimal energy in reaching his location. The blond really wished he could run at speeds the equivalent of the flash at will without having to exert extra power or setting up his techniques before hand. It was at this time Naruto really wished he had a kickass invisible jet like Diana did, but then again when it t turned invisible how the hell would one be able to see or use the controls? The Princess of the Amazons must have some really kickass memorization skills.

It didn't take Naruto long to the Hall of Justice as he greeted his fellow leaguers. ''Hey there Hunty look good.'' he said making a mouth click as Huntress rolled her eyes. ''Wildcat saw the news high-five!'' he cheered his fellow league member raising his hand and giving him a high-five. ''Miss Degray, Miss Degray how fine you're looking this morning.''

''Hello Uzumaki.'' the woman in question was Leslie Degray one of the League's medical officers. She along with many civilians were reviewed, educated, and employed to work with the world's greatest superheroes. Some of the technology and vaccines that members of the league had access to were too cost effective and impractical to mass produce for the general population so a system of sorts was implemented. A give and receive sort of thing on both sides and Leslie was one of those people. She was of woman with dark skin and bobcut hair style wearing a cream top, knee length black skirt and lab white coat. She had a fairly slender form and was of average height with a sharp wit and very professional woman. Despite not having an in your face figure that didn't stop Naruto from shamelessly flirting with her.

''When are you and me going to get that cup of coffee?'' he asked wriggling his eyebrows.

''Mr. Uzumaki as I've told you the last fifteen times you asked I don't date collegaues.''

''Last I check you were a doctor and I was a superhero. Not exactly what I call colleagues.''

''We both work for the League henceforth we are colleagues so if you will follow me please,'' she said as Naruto shoulders drop along with his head. The woman in questioned sighed and told him, ''And stop staring at my ass.''

Between glances of miss Degrays ass Naruto wondered what the big emergency was? He wondered if it had anything to do with that little incident last week? A week ago he was out of the country following a lead on this new group called the Assassin's Order. It wasn't a very creative name, but didn't make them any less of a credible threat. Rumors had it that members have approached both Cheshire and Lady Shiva for membership. The part that caused for concern was the fact that a member from the order was able to fight both women to a draw. The only other bit of information that there numbers range from no less then six and no more then fifteen at a given time. A small but skilled and tight sect group would be hard to track. The thought of 15 assassins as skilled as two women considered among the greatest combatants in the world with little to no information on their actives made them one of the league's priorities. Then that's when last week's events came to play. A recruit was given order to attack the group employed by the league and made of sidekicks. For whatever reason this girl seemed intent on killing Superboy.

Maybe they wanted him to perform interrogation on the girl? Must have been a hell of a case because they usually only called him in when J'onn's mind reading and Batman's interrogation failed. Well he supposed he would find out soon enough. Looking down he wondered just what exercises Leslie did to make her ass jiggle like that? Naruto felt like he was going to fall asleep in boredom. Yes it was only fifteen minutes but what the hell was taking so long? The bland white room Leslie left him in with only a single Dark blue framed clock was playing tricks on his mind cause he could have sworn it was speaking his name. Oh wait that was J'onn.

''Sorry to keep you waiting. We had an incident in Brazil. If you'll follow me,'' J'onn said as Naruto simply got up and followed. ''You're aware of last weeks incident with the...Hero support.''

''Yeah crazy chick tries to kill the...Hero Support. I didn't hear much about it so I assume it's sensitive business.'' It wasn't uncommon for the League to suppress certain sensitive incidents that personally related back to the league. He continued to listen as J'onn brought up about the League of Light and then Superboy's cloning and that brought up red flags.

''Whoa! J'onn, please tell me there isn't some clone of me running around and tearing things up?''

''That is not the case.'' The Martian said as Naruto let out a breath of relief. ''It is...uncomfortable to say or I should say that it's best to put this very gently.''

''Oh lord! It's a batman clone? Does B know? You guys want me to break it to him don't you? B-But why me? Damnit this is like that batmobile incident all over again. Still can't believe he wouldn't let me drive it back to the mansion when both his arms and legs were broken. So I crashed the damn thing. It was one time and I was...''

''No, that's not it either. It's better that you see.'' He said pressing the top button on a control pad. They were brought to a small and brightly lit room. On the other side was a large rectangular window about the size one would find in an apartment living room with a view. Inside he a youngwoman.

''What...the...Fuck.'' Each word had more a space between them as he laid his eyes upon the girl. She looked so much like Diana, same flawless skin, same long and glossy black hair without a hair out of place and figure. If it wasn't for the obvious differences the girl could have been a younger sister or clone. The high cheek bones and the slightly darker skin shade would be easy to overlook but two features stood out. Those Cerulean blue eyes of hers and two whiskers on each cheek along with that look. That look of being different and knowing it that only an outsider of sort would know.

''Superboy was not Cadmus first attempt at cloning. Single cell cloning with biology not of this world has many factors often unaccounted for. We believe through genetic tinkering that they not only were building the perfect weapons, but the most cost affective as well. We believe that this girl and Superboy were the first step of their plan and from what Batman was able to recover from a database he hacked before his link was cut they were trying to develop a woman strong enough that could maintain a Kryptonian pregnancy and give birth to a healthy child without complications. So they chose one of the strongest female superheroes and another make hero known for his amazing healing factor to clone what would essentially be the mother of a new line of super weapons with their DNA holders strength and none of their weaknesses.''

Naruto moved forward and placed his against the glass. He watched as Wonder woman and the girl seemed to be conversing. The latter seemed to be heavily chained with what he assumed made out of the substance Xenidime to negate her abilities due to the substance affect to virtually negate any being. ''I...daughter. I have...a daughter.'' He said as he tried to wrap his head around it. Was this how Kal felt when he found out about Superboy? He was so damn anxious he didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask her a million things. He wanted to know her name, what all she had been through, and what she knew of him. But that was only part of the equation because there was still his mother. '_Diana?' _He had a daughter with Diana Prince a.k.a. Wonderwoman. Just how was this supposed to work out? This was definitely not what he was expecting to deal with when he arrived.

000

Chapter End

000

Another fic I've been waiting for the longest to do but I finally started. Anyway let me know what you guys think and no two words reviews. Also no just one sentence reviewing saying it's good. As explain why it's considered good because just saying its good is not well thought out and quite lazy. The only reason I don't review more is because I write, but I'm sure one can hardly find any reviews where I write less then a sentence.


	2. An odd sort of family

The Odd Couple

0

Naruto x Wonderwoman

Oc x?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Story Start

00

''Uzumaki-san I failed you! I'm sorry!'' the young woman said mournfully as Naruto sat opposite of her in one of the interrogation rooms. The whole thing was still a bit daunting.

''What do you mean? Failed in what?'' he had no idea what the hell the girl was talking about so maybe he could ease it out of her.

''I failed to eliminate the target! So this is the reason why you are here right? To punish me for my poor performance?'' she asked as Naruto repress a twinge of anger.

''Of course not. I don't know who told you what or what occurred but I assure you that I was not involved at all.''

'So you're going to terminate me after all? Understandable...'' she replied with a morose tone. ''I was told that I was effective and unworthy of approval. It appears that the summation of my worth was accurate.

_'For god sakes what the hell did they do to her? '_ Naruto thought as he got up from his chair. ''That's not what I'm saying; the people who you were...working for lied to you. I was not even aware of your existence.''

''My handlers existed that you and mother were the brains behind the entire process and if you found me worthy that my existence would mean something and you would invite me to be apart of your family.'' Hearing those words Naruto couldn't contain his trembling or his rage as his chakra spiked, nearly loosing control. ''Uzumaki-san if my presence infuriates you then I'll...'' she was cut off as Naruto snapped at her.

''Don't you dare!'' his shout left her alarmed as his voice softened. ''I would never, you were lied too...'' Naruto realized that he didn't even know her name. ''What is your name?''

''Name?'' she echoed softly, looking towards the ground. ''I don't have a name. I am merely just a weapon whose purpose is to complete whatever mission I am given.''

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he felt sick. He could feel it; the murderous impulses that wanted to strike out and kill whoever was involved in this project. How the hell could people twist a person's mind like that and use the promise of meeting her parents; lie to them to ensure the loyalty of the person? What sick bastard thought to do this? There could have been so many different and possibly more efficient ways, but these people purposely went this route and for what sick end?

''You are not a weapon; especially no one's tool. You were lied too...stolen from your mother and me in a matter of speaking. If we had known then we would have came for you...Lyta.'' it had struck him in a moment just what he wanted to name her.

''Uzumaki-san I don't understand.'' the young woman uttered softly. She seemed so lost, confused, and just plain emotionally broken. Nothing how a weapon or clone bred for war would have been. The people in question hadn't obviously taken into consideration that any child of his would inherit his powerful chakras; the kyuubi chakra when mixed with the emotional baggage of a Jinchuuriki had a pretty good possibly of the person either developing a split personality or another form of identity issue that came with the curse of being a human sacrifice.

''Call me Otou-san and from now on your name is Lyta, short for Hippolyta after your grandmother.'' he said gently when J'onn's voice over the intercom entered the room.

_''Diana has arrived. Do you want me to inform her or will you...''_

''I'll confront her. I want to talk to her face to face about the whole thing. '' he said as he turned to his...daughter. It would take him some time to get used to this. After arriving in a world different from his own Naruto never even considered having a child was a possibility. What he had hoped initially was that by some sheer dumb luck he could stumble onto someone, anyone who could send him back to his world; back to his own time and maybe create a better future, but as the years passed that hope began to vanish. But the situation before him was unlike any other he had face. He was the father of a teenage daughter and from all the complaints he had heard from men over the years in his civilian identity dealing with one caused all sorts of anxiety for various reasons. Mainly about perverted teenage boys and only wanting one thing. _'Oh Kami I am not ready for this.' _he could only pray that Diana was as receptive to this whole situation as he didn't know if he could do it alone.

''What do you want to do?'' Rescuing people from the rubble of destroyed buildings, fighting off aliens every six months or so from an invasion, and even fighting gods that Diana of Themyiscra found herself doing in her long career, but finding out that she was suddenly the mother of a clone child she wasn't even aware existed onto quite a bit of time ago and that she was needed to be a mother to said child brought her to hesitate when those other tasks didn't.

''I want to be a part of her life, but how are we going to make this work? We both come from different cultures and I don't want to put Lyta in the middle.'' Naruto and Diana's relationship was more or less average. They knew each other and were pretty good friends, but one couldn't say there was some deep hidden romance or affair going on between them. Sure Naruto flirted with her occasionally, but then again Naruto flirted with just about every heroine in the league, in a relationship or not. In fact it became a part of a routine of sorts that Naruto did without fail.

''Lyta?''

''After your mother; she's just as your daughter as she is mine and I owe her my life.'' he said thinking back to that incident all those months ago.

''I'm sure my mother would be honored by your choice of name. '' she said as they looked up from the couch where the young woman was reading one of the books from the League's library. Apparently she liked to read and appeared to absorb information like a job. The only reason why she was probably taught that skill was to be another tool in her arsenal. ''I want to get to know her; know more about her.''

''I hope you can keep a reign on your temper when you do. I almost decided to hell with protocol and decided to destroy Cadmus and hunt down anyone connected to it.'' Naruto said as his nails threatened to dig into his palms.

''So why didn't you?''

''That if I did that most of the others; while understanding my feelings simply wouldn't just look the other way. That I can't just abuse the power I have on whoever I want and whenever I please. And that I would be making Lyta's already unstable life far more hectic in the long run. She needs us...you know what I mean D...uh.'' Naruto wasn't sure what to refer to Wonder Woman as; while he did in fact know her name they were exceptionally close.

''Just call me Diana, Naruto. You know, it begins with the same letter of one of your little nicknames,'' she remarked as Naruto chuckled sheepishly and looked down.

''Well you know...'' he mumbled as he felt his cheeks lit up. He felt so embarrassed considering he knew exactly what she was referring too. Considering that the last time she went undercover the first and last name for her alias just happened to begin with a D he couldn't help but notice it and make the joke. ''I was just joking and I didn't mean to offend you.''

Diana had to fight back a chuckle. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Naruto flustered. She knew Naruto would never intentionally attempt to offend anyone no matter how much he joked around. Quite frankly his penchant for acting goofy and unprofessional from time to time gave the members an excuse to laugh or take out their frustration because of his behavior. He gave them an out and a reason not to let them sulk at this never ending battle despite how he ended up being viewed a fool by many. But right now seeing him so focused and intent on being there for Lyta and how he was putting her before himself allowed Diana to see a side of Naruto she didn't know. A tortured soul removed from his planet and time in a strange new world. She then realize that she found herself studying his features and she had to admit Naruto was handsome.

He didn't have Superman's impressive build or Batman's pretty boy looks, but he was someone you could approach. Someone that despite his similar degree of alienation because of his condition could still be warm and kind. That and he had a rather normal chin which was a plus; less is more as they always said.

''Would you object if I brought Lyta back to Themyscira to learn about her Amazon heritage?'' she asked, knowing that Naruto probably would be hesitant considering that he didn't get along with some of the Amazons; particularly Aresia who had a great dislike of men.

''Of course not; like I said she is just as your daughter as she is mine. Just promise me she won't spend any extended time with Aresia; I wouldn't pass her to try and turn my own daughter with me.''

Diana merely nodded, knowing that her Amazonian sister's hatred of Naruto stemmed from the fact that during the time the Amazons were enslaved Aresia was the frequent victim of one of the men whose features looked a lot like Naruto.

''I also want her to make friends her age and the only ones that come to the side are the Side...well the Hero support and I'm hesitant considering...'' his statement was left in the air. ''But first we need to work out some living arrangements. I have room and I'm going to be on vacation so to speak for the next few weeks and I wasn't sure about your schedule.''

''Well let me give you my phone number and other contact information then. We'll work something out,'' she responded, as they exchanged their information. She was pretty sure they were going to get through this. After all, sadly, this hadn't been the strangest thing that ever occurred considering the nature of this universe and her career.


End file.
